


I Didn't Mean To!

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Flash OneShots [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidentally shrinking the sibling, Family antics, Humor, M/M, Nora Don and Dawn are Palmer-Allen children, messing around with the ATOM Suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Based off a Tumblr Prompt I found.Oh they were so screwed Nora Palmer-Allen thought to herself as she looks at her little sister and the ATOM Suit sitting on their dads work bench. The workbench in the lab they were not allowed to go in.





	I Didn't Mean To!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back again with a Flash One Shot this time with my two favorite dorks FlashAtom!! I hope you guys like it!

 

Oh they were so screwed Nora Palmer-Allen thought to herself as she looks at her little sister and the ATOM Suit sitting on their dads work bench. The workbench in the lab they were not _allowed_ to go in.

 

“Dawn you’re going to be in so much trouble”  Nora says  


“Shut up Nora I can fix this I can figure this out.” Dawn Palmer-Allen says.

  
  
The teen crosses her arms and looks down at her kid sister.   


“And how are you going to do that? You _shrunk_ Don using the ATOM suit Dad told us not to touch!” Nora says.

  
  
“If I can make a suggestion” The tiny voice of their brother says and Nora has to hold in her laughter.

  
  
Nora kneels down to the table  


“Yes little Don and what would that be?”  Nora says teasingly.

  
  
Don glares at her and Nora again has to hold in her laughter.

  
  
“Just press the same button on the suit and see what it does.” Don says.

  
  
“You idiot that's not how it works.” Dawn retorts.  


“Well got any other ideas Dawn? Oh wait this was _your_ fault in the first place”  Don snaps back at her.

  
  
Nora looks at the clock and her eyes go wide

  
  
“Well we have to figure it out quickly, Dad and Papa are going to be back any minute from the Palmer Tech Gala” Nora says.  


They hear a door open and close  


“Never mind okay let's not panic I'm sure its fine.” Nora says  


They hear footsteps coming down the stairs

  
  
“Hide Don!” Nora says to her sister and Dawn grabs her twin brother

  
“Sorry bro.” Dawn says as she sticks him in her pocket.

 

The girls try to act sheepish as Ray Palmer opens the lab door  


"What are you two doing down here? I thought I told you that you were not allowed in here if I wasn't here to watch you.” Ray says.  


“No reason?” Nora says.  


Ray raises an eyebrow at his oldest and then looks at his youngest.

  
  
“What did you guys do?” Ray asks sternly.

  
  
He sees the ATOM suit laying across the workbench  


“Did you touch my suit?” Ray asks curiously  


“No?” Dawn says.  


“Yes.” Don says from Dawn’s pocket.  


“What was that?” Ray says narrowing his eyes at the two.

  
  
“Definitely not Don in Dawns pocket?” Nora says sheepishly.  


“Dawn Anna and Nora Esther Palmer-Allen  what did you _do_ ?” Their dad says sternly  


The girls sigh  


“Daddy it was an accident! Don and I were wanting to see how the suit works and I hit something and Don was in the way so he got hit and he shrunk! I’m sorry!” Dawn says fast which activated the speed force in her and after being married to The Flash for years Ray could understand when superspeed talking was used.  


“Hand me your brother.” Ray says sighing and Dawn takes Don out of her pocket and places him in her father's hand.  


“Hi Dad!” Don says waving.  


“Don are you okay?” Ray says concerned.  


“Well except for being tiny I feel great!” Don says.  


Ray sighs relieved.  


“Okay that’s good now i'm going to place you down on the table and fix you okay?” Ray says and his son nods.  


Ray sets him on the workbench and grabs his suit pressing a button and aims his gauntlet at his son.  


“Hold still this will probably tickle.” Ray says and he presses the button again and a beam hits Don and soon He’s back to normal size.  


“Finally” Don says.  


“How long had you been stuck like that?” Ray questions.  


“There was a small explosion so I went to see what had happened and Dawn was freaking out, that was about  30 minutes ago.” Nora says.  


Ray sighs.

  
  
“Okay couple things, one Dawn and Don you both are grounded, Nora you’re grounded too cause you let them come down here.” Ray says Nora going to protest.

  
“You know the rules Nora none of you are suppose to be down here if I’m not home.” Ray says.

  
  
Nora nods putting her head down.

  
“The second thing is no one is telling your father about this got it?” Ray asks his kids.

  
  
“Got it.” All three of them say.

  
  
“Good now your papa and I brought home dinner for you so why don’t you head upstairs and get something to eat while I put my suit away.” Ray says and his children nod once more before heading upstairs.

  
  
Ray sighs grabbing his suit and putting it in a glass container, locking the case tucking away the key in his pocket.

  
  
“Gideon, Make sure Barry doesn’t find out about this yeah?” Ray says to the ceiling.

  
  
“Certainly Dr. Palmer” The AI replies and Ray nods heading upstairs turning his lab lights off on his way out.

  
  
He ends up on the couch 2 nights later when Barry finds out what happens.   

**Author's Note:**

> Well how was it? I am rather proud of this one! I like it a lot thanks to my friends on the olivarry discord server for helping me come up with the idea! 
> 
> Till Next Time! 
> 
> ~Rascal 
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean a lot! 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship


End file.
